An Action Point for Valentine's
by The Ikran Rider
Summary: In honor of Valentine's Day, I've decided to throw in a little drabble involving the romance between my two favorite F-Zero pilots. This takes place between "Ending it All" and "The Power of the Falcon." Note: Tinsel and Rodney belong to me, and Luna Stewart and Phoenix belongs to some other artist.


**A/N: I just couldn't wait anymore. I've been wanting to save this project for Valentine's Day, and I'm glad I have the chance to write about this romantic event; this takes place between "Ending it All," and "The Power of the Falcon." Enjoy.**

It was nearing February 14th, and for Rick and Tinsel, that could mean two things. For not only it was getting close to Valentine's Day, but also their mentor's birthday, Dr. Robert Stewart's. The pair were shocked at that fact, and they always believed that date was only suited for just that one occasion.

Stewart didn't really want very much. All he needed was some downtime with his ever-growing family, including his son, Rodney, a young, promising physician that's always determined to carry on his legacy. His daughter, Luna, was Rod's half-sister, whom not only is a professional fresh new face in the medical department, but also a seasoned racer like her father before her. Then, there were his two wives; he divorced from one of them. And then, there was Jody Summer, the strong captain of the Elite Mobile Task Force, and also a close partner and perhaps a love interest to him. His clan had always grown throughout the generations. Especially with his first grandson, Phoenix Levin, and his son-in-law, Jack.

The 14th was the time of year when couples spent quality time with each other, from Lucy and Leon; to Kate and EAD; to Jack who'd spend time with his mate, Luna, later that night; her father and Jody; and lastly Rick and Tinsel. He himself had never been more content in his life since before that incident 150 years prior. He felt complete when Dark Million was at last thwarted by the late Falcon, as well as their allies. His old flame, Haruka, was able to rest after Deathborn's demise, and he just began to settle in with his new love. Tinsel Steelus was nervous on sharing his flat, as she kept on wondering what would become of her former living quarters if their relationship should go awry.

Fortunately, for the past several months, it hadn't. Not even when dealing with the tensions on fulfilling Falcon's legacy. Rick received his mantle, he collected about 15 successful bounties, and was a sheer Grand Prix legend. The pressures were little to nothing once all was said and done. And now, he wasn't sure how to carry on another feat. All his beloved wanted was chocolates, as she was a huge choco-holic, as well as him always close by her side. But...a few trusted friends had other plans in mind.

Before the huge fortnight, he stopped by headquarters in the meeting room and discussed his plans with Stewart and Jody. They were well-known as Stody whenever they were together. The trio agreed on a method that'll draw both he and Tinsel to a certain designated location for a huge surprise just awaiting her.

As the next day rolled around, Tinsel received the call. Rick wasn't around since she told her the night before, that he'd be off on another bounty, though he wasn't sure when he'd return in time for Valentine's. She had a pang of sadness and doubt, as she always had whenever her life partner was off and about, following the Falcon Flyer everywhere it went while it laid a target on the next retrieval.

A familiar, vehement tone snapped Tinsel out of her angsts. "Tinsel?"

"Stewart. What a pleasant surprise. Happy birthday-uh, your present won't be done for the next couple hours. I still need to put the finishing touches on it."

"Take your time, Tinsel. That's not why I called you."

She showed some concern. "Oh? Then, what is it?"

"I need you to show up in Port Town. There was an incident there, and Rick, Jody, and I are on the case. It's at the track where we used to race at so long ago."

"What's happening, Stewart? Is some deranged organization using it? Or, was there an accident? Are you guys alright?" Her mind was going at a thousand different directions all at once. There was no telling what was transpiring at that archaic track; she was surprised it was never bulldozed all this time.

"You'll find out when you get there." After that stern response, he immediately hung up. Whatever it was, it was undoubtedly serious. With her racing heart, Tinsel entered her Silver Comet, started the ignition, and dashed into the warp gate that would lead her to the most nostalgic place in the entire universe.

Her brain kept racking with every possibility. And the planet, strangely enough, was already in that sky she cherished since she first encountered the circuit 13 years ago. The weather was clear, the wind was crisp, and numerous stars twinkled above, like fireflies caught in a web full of distinctive shades of violet gradually changing to a dark crimson.

This brought back relief, though it was short-lived as she recalled Stewart's urgent message. He, Jody, and Rick were involved in some incident there. She had to head to that course as fast as her machine could carry her, amongst all the congested traffic. Port Town was always busy with their trades and travelling, since it was known as the most advanced space port.

Finally, after an agonizing half hour, Tinsel made it to the track. It was surprisingly empty, filling her with a sense of dread. What happened to her comrades? No one was even there, not even a single trace of a conflict. She looked around the circuit in a crawl, still nothing. She then reached the finish line and stopped for a moment, wondering why the doc would give her a wild goose chase.

"Did I keep you waiting?"

From behind, it was Rick walking steadily up to her. She looked out, then immediately leapt out of the cockpit, nearly tripping as she ran to him.

"Rick, thank goodness. Stewart said there was an incident here. I hope he, you, and Jody are ok."

He closed his eyes and sulked a little. It was just as she feared. Something did happen to them. Her throat and stomach tied up into millions of knots. But his words struck a cord as he shook his head.

"No, Tinsel. There was no incident."

She brightened as she gasped, "There-there isn't? A-are you sure? I mean, I don't understand why you're here. You said you were on your way to look for another bounty. And Stewart and Jody tagged along. What is this all about?!" She was growing more anxious with every sentence.

"Tinsel, relax. Nothing's happening." he assured. "I actually brought them here so they could see the sights and soak in the beauty like you always do whenever you visit here. This was only a ploy."

Tinsel looked at Rick quizzically. "A ploy...for what?"

He walked closer to her. He gave her a thin smile. "Tinsel? I brought you here because I know how much you love this place. And I should, too. We may want to live in Port Town someday, but until then...I want to share this moment with you like we did after Dr. Clash died. It was you who've shown me how glorious this spot is, like staring up at the stars in a clear night at Memory Park, only better." He actually admired the view and the silence, there was no traffic nor light pollution to interfere with the stellar scenery.

He grabbed and held her hand gently. He sighed, "There was something I've been wanting to do long ago. That I never had the chance to do when I was chasing after Zoda. I wasn't able to do this with Haruka." Rick saddened a little from the memory. "But now, I'm glad I can, here and now. I'm happy that I can have another chance."

Then, what Tinsel saw next was just too amazing for words. She saw him kneel to the ground using his left leg, and pulled out a little velvet case from his right pocket in his denim jacket. He opened it and the pink diamond ring glimmered as bright as the stars from the glowing lights upon the track. She held her breath as she saw it.

"Rick...That was..."

"Haruka's ring? Yes." he nodded.

"I-I thought you gave it to her lifeless body before you left, a memo that she could have." Her voice almost cracked. "Why did you save it?"

"Haruka would still be at peace with or without it. Ever since I had that near-death experience, she always knew you were the one. She said so herself that I needed you. And she was right."

Tinsel could hardly speak. And Rick went on.

"You've always been there for me, as I've been for you. I'm grateful I was able to meet a kindred friend. Ever since I was lamenting over her, you were always supportive and you've saved my life numerous times. When Zoda and Deathborn were defeated, and when Miss Killer was gone, Haruka was finally able to find peace. It's what she'd always wanted over the past 150 years, and she, and I, would never have found it if it wasn't for you. And so I decided to pass on a part of her love...to you." Rick took out the ring from the satin, and held it up.

"I am now glad our lives will finally be completed, and all I have is you to thank for."

Her eyes blurred from his heartfelt gesture and words.

"Tinsel Steelus... Will you marry me?"

She gazed onto the ring for a few more minutes. She could've sworn her body was trembling deep inside. She slowly lowered herself until she was the same height as him. Her voice quivered as she spoke with a huge grin, "Yes, Rick. I will marry you."

Even his smile grew wider while he slid the sacred, century-and-a-half jewel onto her finger. The touch was warm and the ring itself was a perfect fit for her delicate digit. He gave her the case for safekeeping, Tinsel leaned in and they kissed passionately. Through her sudden tears, both she and Rick wouldn't want anything more. They finally had the opportunity to officially become a couple.

Meanwhile, the Stody pairing were looking up at the spectacle. It was their idea as they worked with Rick to prepare the engagement. They couldn't believe the proposal was a success.

"It seems Rick is finally content."

"He's whole with her. She always had feelings for Wheeler since they met. She even always assisted him during his probations."

"Yes, indeed. Tinsel's always been a dear friend to him. And their camaraderie was clear since she saved his life."

Jody sighed as she faced the doc, "We can never be more proud. If only our relationship could go this far."

"I can only hope the day would come..." He gave a tender touch on her hand, "Soon enough, Jody." They both smiled to each other.

 **A/N: As mentioned in the anime, I believe it was Lap 28, it's said that her favorite pilot, Stewart, was born on Valentine's; what a coincidence! Also, Rick and Tinsel are now engaged, and I wish sorely that the plagiarist, maryjoyg38, wouldn't tarnish it. Sure, it was supposed to be him and Haruka, but I have my reasons. And yes, I am a chocolate lover.**

 **Happy Valentine's to all my readers out there.**


End file.
